Amici Aeternum
by IxxSolemnlyxxSwear
Summary: Amici Aeternum- friends forever. That's what I thought Draco and I were, but Hogwarts changed everything. My dad's an Auror, his a Death Eater. It was never meant to last. Then add in Harry Potter as a best friend and things get complicated. At the very darkest of times, will love and friendship prevail? M for future situations. Slight Dumbledore and Ron bashing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is my first ever Harry Potter FanFiction. I've always wanted to do this but have been too scared. I wouldn't want to do any misjustice to a world I love so much. First things first, this will be different from the books. Character's won't act the same, and there will be slight Dumbledore and Ron Weasley bashing. The timeline will stay relatively about the same. Please let me know how you like it! Also, I do not own anything of this world. It is all JK's and I only own Anna. **

All my childhood I had one best friend. The most kind, lovable and respectful boy I had ever known. I wouldn't know what to do without him. When my brother was picking on me, he was there to defend me. When I fell into the lake at my family's ancestral home, he was the one that saved me and stayed with me when I fell sick. One of my favorite memories of him was last year. It was his families Christmas ball. Every pureblood in England who associated with the Malfoy's was invited. The manor was an intimidating place, I'm sure, for people who didn't grow up in it. For Draco and I? It was our stomping grounds. Mother and Father had dressed me up in some ridiculously expensive, yet hideous dress. Truly it was pretty, but I HATED dresses. Draco looked extremely handsome in his perfectly fitted tux. We had been dancing away in the ballroom but escaped to go spy on my brother and his date. What we didn't account for was the mistletoe hanging everywhere. We were stuck, and both of us were too stubborn to make the first move. We stood there for near an hour before Draco huffed, grabbed me by the shoulders, and kissed me on the lips. We both turned red but were finally able to get away. We made a pact to never speak of that moment. It was horrifying. Draco Malfoy was my first kiss.

A couple of months ago, my father received an owl from Lucius. It was a betrothal contract for Draco and I! I obviously thought it was disgusting. I mean, I love Draco, but I don't want to marry him! Thank goodness my father thought the same thing. I was listening in to his and mother's conversation. Apparently, Lucius was doing things that my dad wasn't happy with. Dad kept saying that's not who we should be associated with. That he was an auror and wanted to maintain neutral as much as possible. Being a Slytherin and having mostly Slytherin friends was hard for dad and his job. A lot of times his friends couldn't speak openly to him. I don't really know why, because if they are really your friends, you shouldn't keep secrets. Draco and I never keep secrets from each other. I didn't get to see Draco the rest of the summer. We didn't even get to go shopping in Diagon Alley together!

You see, I'm currently sitting in a cabin full of other girls: Pansy Parkinson, Daphne Greengrass, and Millicent Bullstrode. I don't really get along with them. Draco was with the boys, and even though I would prefer to sit with him, mother told me I should befriend other girls my age since I'll be staying with them at Hogwarts. I don't know why she thought she knew anything about Hogwarts, as she didn't even go there. Mother is French. She has long, beautiful, blonde hair with bright blue eyes. She was very popular, I guess. My brother Andrew looks just like her. He was popular in school too, but he doesn't go to Hogwarts either. He was too good for it, and decided he wanted to go to Durmstrang. Which is fine, I'm glad I don't have to see him all the time! This is my chance to just be me. However, me being me means that I can't stand these girls. They are talking about Witch Weekly, and how to dress to impress boys. Impress boys? I'm 11. No thanks. I can't take it anymore so I figure it won't hurt to wander the train. I looked through cabins as I went. Some kids made faces, some completely ignored me, and then some made some really rude gestures. Merlin, I don't know why they were so hostile. I peeked into the next cabin, and saw two boys. One with dark hair and one with bright red hair. I knocked and opened the door.

"Hi! My name is Anna Cross. Do you mind if I sit with you?" I asked.

Both boys looked surprised and they both blushed. They both had on hand-me-down clothes that were just a bit too big on them. That's not really something I cared about, but mother drilled into my head. She was a fashionista. I found out that I was sitting with none other than Harry Potter! It was super cool, but I felt so bad for him. My mother and father had told me about his parents and how Voldemort had killed them. He didn't have his parents, and while mother and I don't always get along, I love my dad! The other boys name was Ron Weasley. I knew about the Weasley's. They were a nice family, at least my dad said so. I know Dad and Lucius argued about them as well. Lucius didn't like them. He called them traitors. Ron didn't seem like a traitor. He didn't actually seem to like me much once he heard my name. I'm pretty sure I heard him mumble snob until his breath, but I can't be sure. I mean, I didn't do anything to him, I just met him! I'm probably hearing things. Honestly, both of them seemed really nice. A girl named Hermione Granger ended up coming in. She came off a little bossy, but I actually liked her. She knew magic already, like me! Ron had tried, but his spell wasn't successful. Magic always came really easy to me. The Cross' were known to be extremely powerful witches and wizards. From a very young age, dad always taught Drew and I to be cautious and careful with our magic. We wouldn't want to hurt someone. Finally, dressed in our robes, Harry, Ron, and I got off the train and made our way into the castle. We rode across the boats, and Hogwarts was stunning. The castle glowed in the dark. My new home away from home. I couldn't wait to share this experience with Draco, and my new friends Harry and Ron. Mom probably wouldn't be happy I made friends with more boys.

All the students were talking about how we get sorted. Ron said his brothers Fred and George told him he had to face a troll. Not likely. Dad told me about a sorting hat, who can sense who you are as a person and a student. It can tell what we hold valuable to us. The sorting I was nervous for. The entire Cross house that had gone to Hogwarts was Slytherin. Ron doesn't like Slytherins much, but I think it is because he doesn't really know any. A part of me hoped I would carry on the tradition and be with Draco, but I wasn't going to choose. I was going to let the hat put me in whichever house fits best.

I saw Draco and smiled at him. He smirked back. Great, he was trying to be cool. I hated him when he was being like this. When it was just me, he was amazing! When he is around other people, well, he's a prat. He sauntered up to Harry and introduced himself. Ugh, eyeroll please. He can be so arrogant. Ron laughed at Draco's name. Which I admit, it a little funny. I mean, he's named after a dragon! Draco didn't take too kindly to that, and insulted Ron. He told Harry he didn't want to go around making friends with the wrong sort, but he was looking me right in my eyes. Harry didn't shake his hand, and said he could choose himself. Oh boy, this was not going to be easy for me. I wasn't going to choose between Draco and Harry, and that's exactly what Draco wants, I know it.

Soon, we were allowed into the Great Hall. One by one all of our names were being called. My palms were starting to sweat. Would I be a Slytherin like dad, or something else?

Finally, I heard my name, "Anna Cross." I stood up and walked to the stool and sat. The hat was placed on my head.

_Well, well, well. Aren't you an anomaly? I've seen many Cross' in my time, and all of them Slytherin. I see you have the same drive for ambition, and you are quite cunning. However, you are extremely brave, and reckless. You certainly do not have a sense of self-preservation. _

_Better be, Gryffindor!_

My heart soared while the Great Hall clapped. I couldn't help but smile. Gryffindor was a great house! I looked to Draco, and he was staring at me. He looked disgusted. He shook his head and looked away. My heart dropped.

Did I just lose my best friend?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for my OC. Thank you to those who followed and favorited this story! I appreciate it. I have a decent idea of where I want this story to go, but do you the readers have anything you'd like to see? Also, do you like longer chapters or shorter chapters? Let me know!**

It was official. Draco was mad at me. He wouldn't even look at me, let alone talk to me. I had seen him throw fits before, but never toward me. He kept hanging around Crabbe and Goyle. Parkinson was always around him too. He seemed to have moved on from being my friend rather quickly. I may not speak with him, but I hope he is okay. I'm currently sitting in the library with Harry and Ron. I've been trying to help Harry a lot, especially with potions. For some reason, Snape hates him. Well, Snape hates most Gryffindors, but Harry especially. The boys are mad that we are even in the library right now. It's Halloween, and tonight is the big feast. Ron was a jerk to Hermione earlier and made her cry. He said it was no wonder she had no friends, because she was insufferable. I'm one of the only people who talks to her, but that's because I don't think she's insufferable at all. I think she is just trying to prove herself. I've heard Draco talk about how Muggleborns aren't worthy of having magic. He thinks they are less then Purebloods. My dad always stressed to me that it doesn't matter if someone is a Muggle, Muggleborn, Half-Blood, or Pureblood we all bleed the same. One isn't better than the other. Mom never agreed with him on that, but he always pulled my brother and I to the side to make sure we didn't treat anyone different. Dad would be disappointed I didn't go after her. I should try and find her. I signed and started packing up my things.

"Anna, where are you going?" Harry asked.

"I'm going to go and try to find Hermione and see if she is okay." Ron gave me a questioning look.

"Why would you do that?" He said. "She will be fine. If she doesn't like the truth may she should change it?"

"Well Ron, I like her, and it is what a good person would do. So, I am going to go find her and fix what you did." I grabbed my stuff and went on my search. It took a little while but I finally found her in one of the girl's bathrooms.

"Go away!" She shouted when she heard my footsteps.

"It's just me, Hermione." I said. "I wanted to check in on you. What Ron said was wrong. You aren't insufferable. I like you fine, and just the way you are."

She sniffled, "Thanks Anna. I don't mean to be that way. I just feel like I have to prove myself. I don't know anything about this world, except for what I've read in books. I get here, and I'm so excited, but the I find out some people hate me because of who I am. I didn't steal magic. It just happened, and I love it. I've never been good at making friends. I've always been different, and weird. No one liked me at my old school, and it seems like that didn't really change."

"Hermione, I've grown up in the wizarding world. If there is one thing I've learned, is that no matter what you do or who you are, someone isn't going to like you. You just have to find your people. The ones who love and accept you for who you are. My dad always taught me that everybody should get treated the same way. With respect. I didn't stick up for you at the beginning of the year, and for that I am sorry. You deserve to have someone who has your back. From here on out, if someone messes with you, they mess with me."

"Thanks Anna, but you are a Pureblood. Everybody likes you." She wouldn't look me in my eyes. I sighed. I had never told anyone about Draco and I, but I feel like I should tell her.

"I know how it looks. Like being a Pureblood is all great. And for the most part, it is! I won't pretend like I have to prove myself the way you do, but I do know what it feels like to have someone not like you. Purebloods are separated into two groups. The blood traitors, and the 'true' purebloods. The Weasley's are notorious blood traitors. They like and get along with Muggles. Mr. Weasley works with them at the ministry. The Cross'? Well, we aren't really either to be honest. Ancestrally we were probably 'true' purebloods, but my dad isn't that way, and neither are my brother nor I. So, we are blood traitors. Which means every 'pure' pureblood out there hates us. I found out that even people who you had promised to be friends with forever can turn their backs on you because of differences in opinion. You know Draco Malfoy, right?"

She scoffed, "Oh I know him. He makes comments to me about my heritage all the time."

My heart clenched. Of course, he did. That's how he grew up. I sighed again, "Hermione, that's how he was raised. It doesn't make it right. Not at all, but he doesn't know any better. I'm going to tell you something Hermione, that no one else knows. Before Hogwarts, Draco and I were best friends. We grew up together, we were inseparable. It wasn't until right before school that I realized something was wrong. Our families hadn't got together in a while, my dad was mad at his father. Once we left for Hogwarts, I thought everything would go back to normal, but it didn't. I think he's mad at me because I am friends with Harry, and I'm a Gryffindor. He wanted me to be a Slytherin like him, and it didn't go according to his plan, so we can't be friends now. The hat chose where I was sorted, it was nothing I really did, but it doesn't matter. So, I get it, in a way. It doesn't matter who are you or what you've done, some people will always judge you. That's why we have to stick together. We are housemates. And Ron is an idiot. He just doesn't know you. I'm sure he'll come around, and I know Harry likes you! So does Neville! See, you've got friends here. You are different Hermione, but in the best ways. We can all be different together."

"Thank you, Anna." She was crying and hugged me. So, I hugged her back. I think I've made dad proud. I know I certainly feel better.

As we were getting ready to leave the bathroom, I heard a loud noise, and heavy footsteps.

"Anna, did you hear that?"

Merlin. It was a bloody troll. "Hermione, run!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I wish I did, but I don't, and I hate myself every day for it. (Name that quote)**

A TROLL. When dad said that Hogwarts is a time to be adventurous, try new things, and go out of my comfort zone, I certainly didn't expect having to face down a troll! I grabbed Hermione's hand and drug her towards the stalls. We split up, and the troll was swinging a club and smashing everything trying to get us. There was wood splintering, water spraying, and debris was falling everywhere. I knew we needed to get out, but I wasn't sure how. Just then, Harry and Ron came running through the door. It happened so fast. Harry ended up on the troll's shoulders, Ron finally got Leviosa right, and Hermione and I made a run for the door. The troll got knocked on and landed on the ground with a great thud. Before we could say anything, Professor McGonagall, Snape, and a few other professors came bursting through the door. McGonagall demanded we explain ourselves, and to our surprise, Hermione covered for everyone. She took the blame and said she went looking for the troll, as she had been reading about them.

"Why in the bloody hell would you do that?" Ron had asked her. She looked to me and smiled.

"Because we are housemates, and we need to have each other's backs."

From then on, the four of us were inseparable. I'd have love to say that the rest of the year went smoothly, but it didn't. As the year went on, Draco became colder and colder. He wouldn't talk to me, would hardly look at me, and he was so rude to my friends. He made comments about Harry, Hermione, and Ron. I don't know what's worse. Being insulted or acting like I don't exist.

Even at the end of the year, when Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I broke through Hogwarts protections to try and save the sorcerer's stone, Draco never said a word. I'm currently sitting on the train on my way back home. Harry and Ron were talking about quidditch, and Hermione was reading. I was looking out the window reflecting on the year. It wasn't what I expected my first year at Hogwarts to be like. I lost a friend, but I gained so many more. I wasn't sure what my mother and father were going to say about what we got up to.

Before I knew it, we were pulling up to Kings Cross station. I hugged Harry and Hermione goodbye, and wished them a happy summer. I waved to Ron but we didn't hug. He still wasn't overly fond of me. I saw Dad waiting for me, but no sign of my mom.

"Daddy! You're here! It's so good to see you!" I yelled excitedly. He picked me up and swung me around.

"Hey little girl, it's good to see you too! How was your first year? I'm sorry I wasn't able to write you much. Work has been crazy this year."

"That's okay. I know work is important, and you have to be on top of everything. First year was interesting. There is a lot to tell you. Where is Mother?"

He sighed and looked down at me with sad eyes. "She is at home, and she is upset. I've got some news for you, and it is better I tell you now where I know your mother won't overhear. Your brother has decided that he doesn't want anything to do with the Cross legacy. As in, he doesn't want to be the future heir of our house. He's renounced his title and claim."

"But, what does that mean for us and for the family?"

"That means, when you turn 17, you will be the heiress to the Cross fortune and all that comes with it. We have a seat on the Wizengamot, which I will still fill, but there will come a day when you will need fulfill all duties. I had already shown your brother and started teaching him everything he needed to know, but now I need to show you. That's what your summer will consist of. Anna, I have to ask you, are you alright with this?" Dad had said. Was I okay with this? No. My brother left our family, and he didn't even say goodbye to me. I don't even know why he left it! Now I have to learn everything that he was supposed to know. I'll be the future face of our family. I'm putting my own condition on this.

"Dad, I accept full responsibility of the future of our house, but I have one condition. Drew was set to have an arranged marriage, and I don't want to have to go through that. I already know you've received offers, but I want to be able to choose who I end up with. So, no marriage contracts."

Dad grinned, "You can't help but to add your own twist, huh Annie? Okay, no arranged marriage. Let's get home. Its going to be a long summer for you kid."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Again, I don't own anything other than my OC's. Happy Valentine's Day! **

A long summer indeed. I didn't talk to any of my friends much. I sent one or two messages out to Hermione and Harry. Hermione sent one back, but I didn't hear anything from Harry, which worried me. He wasn't excited to go home for the summer, and to not hear from him isn't a good sign. I didn't reach out to Ron, and he didn't reach out to me. Same goes for Draco. I thought about it, but realized he probably wouldn't write back. Not to mention, he spent all last year making my friends lives hell. And he got us a detention! Dad also advised I stay away from most Slytherins, and that was saying something, because he was a Slytherin. He didn't let on much, but I have a feeling something is going on that he doesn't want to tell me. I think that's also why I've been learning all summer how to be an heiress. Dad said I picked it up way better than my brother, Drew, who always refused to learn and begrudgingly went to lessons. I've already taken etiquette lessons, and dancing lessons, so dads joked I'm the perfect pureblood princess. I'm sitting in my room waiting for dad to come get me to take me to Kings Cross station. It is September 1st, and time to go back to Hogwarts. I can't wait. Mother hasn't talked to me all but one time, and that was to blame me for my brother leaving. Apparently, he said he didn't have to stick around because there was someone else to take over the Cross estates. Me. Dad was furious and told me that is absolutely wasn't my fault. That I couldn't make my brothers decisions for him, but I can't help but think that mother was right. Dad always favored me. I had heard him say that it was a shame I wasn't born first. Maybe Drew got tired of it, and decided he should leave? I always used to think that he loved me, but maybe he resented me. That's why he left without saying goodbye. I don't know, but what I do know is that I can't wait to put this all behind me for the school year.

"Anna, it is time to go. You don't want to miss the train." Dad yelled from the foyer. My house elf Tibby had already taken my stuff downstairs, so I grabbed my jacket and went to meet dad.

He gave me a small smile. "You ready kid?"

"I'm excited to go back and see my friends! It's been ages since I've seen or talked to them. Oh, don't give me that look dad, I'll miss you too." I said as I rolled my eyes. Dad was giving me his puppy dog look. For a strict, uptight pureblood, he really was rather expressive with me.

"I know Anna. I'm sure your friends will be happy to see you as well. Speaking of friends, remember what we talked about this summer."

I sighed, "Yes, dad. Stay away from Draco and the other Slytherins. Keep with Harry and Hermione and watch out for them. Good friends are invaluable to have. We stick up for them and defend them no matter what."

At this point we were already at the station, and dad was giving me his last minute advise.

"Annie, listen to me. You're a good girl, but you are strong. You know you are. Stronger than a lot of witches and wizards out there. Because of that, you can become a target. People may try and use you for it. Don't ever use your magic unless need be. You have an advantage. You come from a magical family, you know of magic, you know which families to trust and which not to, and you have a strong magical core. We always protect our own. I know you'll make me proud."

"Dad, you know I'll always protect my friends. Even when it is hard and not popular to. You know I don't care about fitting into the pureblood mold, as much as it makes mom furious. But why are you telling me this? Is something going on?"

"No. There is nothing for you to worry about. Just with everything we have gone over during the summer, I want to make sure you realize what can happen in the future. Being who you are means there are certain things you need to remember and rules to live by, that not everyone has to do. Your friends won't, and you'll be different. Maybe Harry will because of who he is, but not everyone understands the pressure. Keep the good ones by your side. The train whistle is blowing, and you need to board. I love you kid."

"Love you dad." I hugged him and boarded the train. My mind is still reeling from what he said. I didn't know I was so different. Soon, I found Harry, Ron, and Hermione in a cabin.

Harry had explained that a house elf visited him, and warned him of great danger this year. He didn't tell us his name, or what family he was from. From the sounds of it, second year isn't going to be any more relaxed than first year was.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own anything.**

Growing up with someone and seeing them change is hard. Truth be told, I was in denial when it came to Draco. It was official, we weren't friends, but I thought he was still my Draco. However, I knew I was so wrong when I heard him say, "You'll be next mudbloods" with a sneer. The look on Hermione's face was heartbreaking. She tries so hard not to let people get to her, but I know it hurts. And I made her a promise, and a Cross never breaks their promises.

"What did you say?" Came out of my mouth before I could help it. The first sentence I had said to Draco in over a year. Truthfully, I'm not sure who was more surprised. Me or him?

"You heard me. The mudbloods will be next, and good riddance. Father always taught me who was worth anything, and it certainly wasn't _them_. If you knew what was good for you _Cross_, you'd stay far away. Wouldn't want anyone thinking you are a blood traitor."

I put on my best pureblood attitude and said, "Well, _Malfoy_, my father taught me who I should associate with, and it certainly wasn't you nor your father. I know what is good for me, and maybe you should learn what is good for you too. I'll give you a hint, it's the opposite of whatever your father tells you. I'm proud to be a blood traitor, and I don't want to associate with anyone like you."

"I'd watch your back Cross. You and I both know what happens to blood traitors."

"Yeah, and you and I both know what happens to Death Eaters. I'll take my chances."

Draco's eyes harden and became a steel gray.

"Crabbe, Goyle, lets leave this filth." With that he turned and walked away.

Throughout out whole argument, I was so caught up in Draco that I never looked around. Plenty of the school was staring at me, but Hermione had tears in her eyes, Harry had on a look of disbelief, and even Ron looked slightly impressed. I slung my arm around Hermione's shoulders as we walked away.

"Don't worry about him, Hermione. We won't let anything happen to you. He's just a git."

"Yeah, a stupid slimy slithering snake!" Ron yelled out. He and Harry continued to sling insults as we all walked away. However, Draco and I's argument was only on our minds for so long. "Enemies of the heir, beware" what does that even mean? Who wrote it? Turns out. Everyone in the school was questioning what was going on. Some of our answers came during transfiguration class, however, that just made us even more curious. Who was the heir? What was in the chamber? Hermione said she was going to start looking into this and see what she could find out in the library. People left and right were ending up in the hospital wing. Petrified they said. I had told Hermione to wait for me, and that she shouldn't be along in the school, but she said she had a plan and not to worry. Turns out, I should have worried. Hermione was the creatures next victim. Again, only petrified thank goodness, but it was horrifying. The smug look on Draco's face when it got out to the school. It was on Harry, Ron, and I to figure out what was going on. I thought what happened to Hermione was going to be the worst thing that happened this year. Oh, how I was wrong.

Turns out, the three of us almost got eaten by massive spiders. Acromantula's to be precise. Poor Hagrid got sent to Azkaban, and we found out the creature in the chamber of secrets was a Basilisk. Fantastic. Let's not forgot that brilliant Professor Lockhart tried to bail, then tried to erase our memories before the spell rebounded and erased his, and Ron and I got separated from Harry because of a rockfall. Oh, and Voldemort, or Tom Marvolo Riddle, was the heir of Slytherin. Harry killed the Basilisk, however he got stabbed by one of the fangs and almost died. Luckily Fawkes was there and tears of a phoenix is the only known antidote to the venom. Thankfully everyone who was once petrified, was unpetrified and came back just fine. Hagrid was released from Azkaban, and everything was back to normal. Or so I thought.

What I didn't realized, was that my summer was about to be hell.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to everyone who has favorited this story. It means a lot to me. Please let me know if you have any ideas, or anything in particular you'd like to see! Again, I own nothing.**

Mother still wouldn't talk to me. Father was constantly working. I was alone. A few messages from my friends here and there, but for the most part, nothing. I spent time with my house elf, Mipsey. She even taught me how to cook this summer, even though mother insisted I not learn. We were purebloods for goodness sake, why did we need to cook? For the most part, I spent all my time grabbing books from the library and reading them. The most interesting one I came across was actually a diary from my ancestors, continued on through the generations.

_The Ancient and Noble House of Cross is one of the oldest wizarding families in all of Britain. The House of Cross was suggested to be a part of the Sacred families, however, the Lord of House Cross at the time refused. Randall Cross, and his wife Romelia, had no aversions to muggles or muggleborns. While the bloodline has remained entirely pure, the family is notorious for supporting muggle and muggleborn rights. This has caused arguments throughout the pureblood community, and many agree that even if the Cross' were added into the Sacred families, we would've been excluded many years ago. _

…

_There are defining traits of the House of Cross. There are consistently two Cross children born. What makes this peculiar, other than there is no documented case of there being any other number of children, is that there is also one child which has a stronger magical core. An unfortunate event within the House of Cross, is where Commodus Cross decided to test this theory by having his two children, Octavius and Vorena, tortured for days. It wasn't until Octavius couldn't take any more, that his magical core exploded- killing his father, sister, and himself. Commodus' notes detailed the torture and the children's reactions. His notes stated that throughout the torture, he could see the fight leave Vorena. Whereas in Octavius, the longer he endured the torture, the stronger he looked. Power was radiating off of him, acting almost as a defense mechanism. It appeared as though the pain, truly made him stronger. A force to be reckoned with. It was also noted that the child with the strongest magical core seemed to have the best pain tolerance. Commodus suggested that the magic wicked away at the pain, allowing said person to withstand mass amounts of torture and still being able to produce magic themselves. While no other member of the House of Cross has conducted a study such as this, others have commented on the truth of this theory. A consistency they've noticed is that the child with the strongest magical core is also the one that receives the jet-black hair also associated with the Cross family. The other child usually has the other parents' hair color. _

…

_History has shown that the Ancient and Noble House of Cross has bred incredibly powerful witches and wizards. It is rumored that somewhere within the lineage, a Cross has been directly involved with the Fiendfyre curse. A curse which only an incredibly powerful witch or wizard can cast AND control. Many have tried to prove this as fact, but as of now it remains fiction._

…

I closed the journal and sat it beside me on the ground. I was laying out by like lake on our property, and I could easily see my reflection in the water. I was a pretty good mix of both my parents. I seemed to have the face shape and features of my very French mother. What was unmistakable though, was my inky black hair and deep green eyes. Just like my father. My brother Drew had gotten my mothers bright blonde hair and clear blue eyes, something that I was always very jealous of. Sitting back now, I wonder if what I read was true. Going back through the generations that I know, only one sibling does have the dark hair. My grandfather, my father, and now myself all have the same hair. My Great Uncle has red hair, my Uncle has brown hair, and my brother blonde. If that is true, what does that mean for me? And what about the Fiendfyre? I had never heard of that rumor before, and no one had ever said it to me or questioned me about it. As the day progressed, I could get these questions out of my head. By dinnertime, I had decided. When dad gets home, I have to ask him about the journal and if what it said was true.

I ended up have dinner by myself. Dad wasn't back from work yet, and mother was in their room and wouldn't be coming out. She still blamed me for Drew leaving, and was truthfully very depressed. I know dad was worried about her, as you could see it in his eyes. He has been more worn down as well. Working longer days, coming home to a wife that wasn't all there, it had to be stressful. After I ate, I decided to wait in the sitting room for him to come home, journal next to me.

At some point I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I know is dad gently shaking me awake.

"Annie. I need you wake up darling. You should go to your room."

"Dad, what time is it?" I said while yawning. He looked terrible.

"It is midnight. It was a late night for me." He glanced sideways as he said this, looking guilty.

"That's okay. I was waiting up because I wanted to talk to you about something, but I can see you are tired. It can wait until tomorrow."

"No. I should have been home earlier. If you are up for it, I'd love to talk. It feels like it has been forever since we've talked."

"Well you've been busy. You're an Auror. It happens, and its okay. I just wanted to ask you some things about our family. I was reading some of the books and journals in the library from our ancestors, and came across some interesting things."

"Oh yes, Ann, I am sure you did. What exactly did you find?" He said as he picked my legs up and sat down on the couch.

"Well, it was talking about the Cross children, and how there is always one with a stronger magical core. Is that true? It said that the child can withstand a great deal of pain, but if it gets too bad the magic will become unstable and could kill."

Dad sighed, "Yes, that is true. We were never going to tell you nor your brother about that. We didn't want that to get in the way of your relationship with each other. Your mother doesn't know the full extent of the differences, but she knows you have the stronger core. Your hair gave it away since day one. There is one thing that isn't mentioned in the books that I really feel you should know, and that is the danger behind your power. I truly don't think you have any idea of how strong you are. You never had. For the most part, you are a very mild mannered, laid back person, and thank Merlin for that. The kind of power you have makes you a target. Not only is it hard to control, it is hard to hide. People will hate you for it, or want to befriend you because of it. It becomes increasingly difficult to determine what the true motives are behind some people. Also, people will want you to be on their side. You are strong, and if someone is going to need some power, they will try to convince you of their cause. Back when Voldemort was around, he tried to get your uncle and I to join him. He wasn't sure which one of us was the strong one. That part is known to the world, that the Cross family has powerful offspring, but what no one knows is how to tell which child is the strongest. We must keep that a secret for all the rest of the generations to come. You have to be careful of who you trust, is what I am getting at. Do you understand?"

"Wow. Okay, that's surprising. Yes, I understand. I won't say anything to anyone. Can I ask you about the other thing? It might upset you."

He chuckled, "Yes, you may ask."

"It says that our family may have something to do with the Fiendfyre curse. Is that true?" I never knew how big on an impact that statement would make on my life. Apparently, we were involved. Again, we are never allowed to speak of it unless we are asked by another Cross. Also, if a child asks about it, and the elder Cross knows it, they have to teach us. It was a curse our earlier members put on the family. If they don't carry out the duty of teaching future generations the curse, then both parties will die.

So that is how I spent the summer going into 3rd year learning one of the most dangerous curses there is.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing except the obvious.**

It was early August when dad came home grinning, which was an unusual sign. Every day, he and I worked on the Fiendfyre curse. After a long, hard, exhausting summer, I accomplished learning both the curse and the counter curse. It was no easy feat and extremely dangerous. Dad had advised that I never tell anyone or show anyone that I can do this unless absolutely necessary. I still had some scorch marks, and had to cut my hair to mid neck as I had burnt the ends. Thank Merlin Dad was there to save my arse. However exhausting it may have been for me, it was double for Dad, which is why it was so surprising to see him with a grin.

"Today must have been a good day for you." I said as he got into the house.

"I received some unusual news today. You probably want to hear it."

"Okay, I'm ready. Lay it on me."

"There was a case of accidental magic in Surrey today. More specifically Little Whinging."

"Dad, that's where Harry lives! What happened?"

"Apparently, he blew up his Aunt in a fit of rage. By blew up, I mean he made her into a balloon. She was floating around the sky for a while before we got to her."

"What happened to Harry?"

"He is currently at the Leaky Cauldron, where he is to stay for the remainder of the holiday. No repercussions for him. All is well."

"Dad, if he is at the Leaky, I want to go visit him! Or can he come here?"

"I am glad you said something. As much as I love seeing you in the evenings, I'm not here during the day. I have a strong feeling you've been left by yourself. You are more than welcome to say no, and we can work something else out, but how would you feel about getting a room at the Leaky and staying with Harry?"

"Wait, are you serious?"

"Yes. I trust you to be responsible. Look after yourself, and Harry. Be smart. Don't go to Knockturn Alley, the usual. If you need anything, I am just an owl away, or you can call on Mipsey. If you do go, I need to talk to you about something else. Something important."

"I really hate when you say that. I feel like every conversation we've had recently is important and imperative. Is this one a secret too?" I said with a sigh.

"Yes and no. Technically, it is a secret. One that I shouldn't tell you about, but I am. Normally I would say you can't share this information, and I know for a fact other people aren't going to be happy about this, but I want you to tell Harry. It involves him, and people want to keep it a secret without his knowledge. You know my policy Annie; secrets are never a good thing. Someone will always find out. It doesn't matter how careful we are. Its why we've practiced keeping secrets so much. I don't know if you've seen or heard me talking about it, and it has certainly been in the papers, but a man has escaped from Azkaban."

"Wait, what? No one has escaped from Azkaban before." I was shocked. How did this involve Harry?

"You are correct. That is why this is important. No one knows how he did it. His name is Sirius Black. Back in the first war, Black was a member of the Order of the Phoenix, which I told you about earlier this summer. He was also the best friend to James Potter, Harry's father. The Order knew they had a rat, they just weren't sure who it was. It turned out to be Black. He ended up killing one of their best mates, Peter Pettigrew, and many muggles. That is what got him thrown into Azkaban. Now you are probably wondering, how does Harry come into this? Black was the reason the Potter's were killed. He was their secret keeper, and he gave them up to Voldemort. He is the reason the Potter's are dead. Many people believe, that as an avid follower of the Dark Lord, he will come after Harry to finish the job. It has all been rumors for the most part, but I am privy to information. This part is just between you and me. He was last heard muttering in his cell about Hogwarts. Saying that he was there. Who is he? We are guessing Harry. No one knows his motives for sure, but something has changed for him to escape now. As Harry's friend, you need to help look out for him. I don't want you doing anything rash or stupid. If you find yourself in trouble, please get me. Black is dangerous. I knew him, and I knew him well. We worked together. It was a shock when we found out what he did. It wasn't like him at all. I wasn't officially apart of the Order, as I told you, but I was behind the lines feeding them information. No one saw it coming. That is what makes him dangerous."

"Dad, how sure are you that he did these things? That he gave up the Potter's? If it doesn't sound like him, and no one even guessed he was the rat, how do you know? Did he have a trial? I don't want to tell Harry this, and he gets upset for no reason."

"Anna, very knowledgeable people put him there. He was at the scene of the crime. It is known to be fact. Please be careful this year, and advise Harry to do the same. I don't think you have anything to worry about, but it never hurts to be cautious. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Now, why don't you go upstairs and pack your trunk? I'll take you in the morning to surprise Harry."

I ran upstairs and started getting my things together, pondering over what dad had said. How was I going to tell Harry this tomorrow?


	8. Chapter 8

**You know the drill. What is mine is obvious, and the rest belongs to JK.**

All night I tossed and turned, going over my speech to Harry. No matter what way I told him, I knew he was going to be upset. To be honest, I was kind of nervous, but what kind of Gryffindor would I be if I didn't man up and tell him? I tripled checked my trunk to make sure I had everything, and made my way downstairs. Dad had asked if we could have breakfast together before I left, so I went to the dining room. There I found dad sitting at the head of the table, reading the Daily Prophet.

"Any news today worth mentioning?" I asked while I sat down at the table.

"More of the same really. Speculations about Black. Where he is and if there have been any sightings. Enough about him for now. I am sure you'll have your fill today while telling Harry. Are you excited to see him?" Dad said, taking a sip of coffee.

"Yes! It has been so long, and you know I worry about him. He doesn't have a good home life dad. They abuse him. I wish there was something we could do about it."

"Anna, I've spoken to Dumbledore, and he said it is for the best. I know it is hard to understand, but if Dumbledore knows and says this is what we need to do, then this is what we will do. What we can do to help Harry, is to make sure when we do see him to bring him as much joy as possible. Be his love and support. Friends are imperative Annie, and we need to be there for them. Which I know I don't need to tell you; you've got a heart of gold. Loyal as I've ever seen. I'm proud of you. You know that right? Things haven't been easy here at home, and you've been my rock through everything. I appreciate the support and the forgiveness for not being around."

"I know dad, and I don't blame you. You've got to help catch the bad guys. Plus, I rather like being by myself for the most part, because I'm never alone at Hogwarts. I'm okay dad, truly. You don't need to feel bad."

With a quick grin and a thanks, dad and I tucked into the amazing breakfast the elves provided. I have to say, Hogwarts feasts are great, but nothing beats the cooking of the Cross family house elves. Its magnificent. Before I knew it, dad and I were off to the Leaky Cauldron to see Harry. As soon as we walked in, I saw Harry sitting by himself. I smiled at his unruly hair.

"Oi! Potter! Look sharp!" I yelled to him while tossing him an apple from a bowl of fruit on the table. His head shot up and with his seeker reflexes he caught the apple with no issue.

"Anna? Is that really you?" He grinned and got up to greet me. I hugged him tight and he squeezed back. My heart broke for him. He shook my dads' hand and they chatted a short while until it was time for dad to leave.

"Well, Harry. I hate to do this, but can I ask you for a favor?" Dad said.

"Sure Mr. Cross. What can I do for you?"

"Well for starters, quit calling me Mr. Cross. Any friend of Anna's is a friend to the family. You can call me Marcus. Second, mind looking out for my girl here? All summer she talked about how she just wanted to stay at the Leaky for its wonderful food and amazing views. Anything for Annie, so I'm letting her stay. Good fortune it is that you'll be here too. So, mind looking out for her? It'll be nice to know she is in good hands." Dad was such a smartass.

"Wait, Mr. Cross, err, Marcus. Are you being serious? Anna is staying?"

"Yes, she is. Until its time for Hogwarts at least. So, what do you say?"

"Absolutely! Thank you so much. I'll make sure we don't get into any trouble." Harry said, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah. Harry Potter staying out of trouble. Like that will happen!"

So, dad left, and Harry and I got all my stuff settled and put away. We spent the day hanging out, talking about school, figuring out the Magical Creatures book (I mean seriously, that thing tried to rip my face off), and overall, just having a good time. However, after dinner, I knew I had to ruin the mood. As we went back up to Harry's room to hang out, I told him to sit on the bed.

"Harry, I have something to tell you, and I don't think you'll like it. Can you promise me to listen to everything before you say anything?"

"Anna, I'm nervous. Just tell me. I promise I'll let you talk." He chuckled nervously.

I took a deep breath and began to fill him in on the escaped convict, mass murderer Sirius Black.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Nothing you recognize is mine! I'm just having my fun with the storyline.**

Sitting cross legged on the bed, I contemplated on how I was supposed to tell Harry about Black. There was still so much about him that I didn't understand. There was something nagging at me as well. I had a pit in my stomach about the whole thing. Something felt off. I trust my dad inexplicably, but I just can't help the feeling that there may be more to the Sirius Black story than anyone knows. Which is what makes telling Harry so hard.

"Okay, I'm really not sure where to begin, so I am just going to start talking. Remember, questions at the end, okay?" After Harry nodded, I continued.

"So, my dad came up to me yesterday and started telling me about this really crazy story. About how a guy who escaped from Azkaban, and- "

"Wait! I know you said not to interrupt, but I actually know about this guy!" Harry said excitedly.

"Wait, what? How do you know about him already? What do you know?"

"I took the knight bus to get here right? Well the guy that was on there, Stan, was reading the Daily Prophet. On the front page there was this huge picture of some crazy looking guy. When I asked who he was, he told me he was a big supporter of Voldemort, and that's what got him locked up! Although, he just escaped, and no one has done that before!" I felt a sense of dread. I have to tell Harry that it wasn't just support of Voldemort that got this guy locked up.

"Harry, while that is true, there is a lot more to it." I said grimly.

"What'd you mean?" He asked inquisitively.

"First let me start off by saying dad was NOT supposed to tell me, and could get in a lot of trouble. Because what I am about to tell you, at my dad's wishes, was specifically stated to not be told to you. Dad thought not telling you was wrong because Sirius Black is tied to your family. The reason he was actually put in Azkaban, was because he was your parent's secret keeper to their house. What that means is that, there was a protection spelled cast which hides the building from everyone but the people that live there, and the secret keeper. What that means, Harry, is that Sirius Black gave up your parent's location to Voldemort. What makes it even worse is that Black was your dads' best friend. He killed another one of their friends right after he betrayed your parents. He's escaped now, and people think it is to come after you. To finish the job. Apparently, and no one knows this information so you have to keep quiet about it, but he was whispering in his cell about someone being at Hogwarts. Dad wants us to be very careful this year Harry. We should be safe at Hogwarts, but no one has escaped Azkaban before, so who knows what this guy is capable of. He is extremely dangerous, dad said." When I was finished, I was met with silence. It was about five minutes before Harry spoke.

"So, this Sirius Black guy was my dad's best friend? He betrayed my parents. He's the reason they're dead?" By the end, Harry was yelling, and visibly upset.

"Harry, I'm so sorry. Dad thought you deserved to know."

"He was right to say that Anna! Who wanted to keep it from me?"

"Well, I don't really know to be honest. Dad didn't mention anyone by name. I would guess anyone who knew about your dad and Black being friends. Don't worry Harry, we won't let anything happen to you. I promise. Witches honor."

"I want him to come for me Anna. I want to be ready! I want to fight. He took them from me. My parents, Anna, and I won't just let that go. I want revenge." Harry looked me in the eyes and held my stare.

"Anna, I need your help. I know you know magic that's way more advanced than school is teaching us. Please don't deny it, I've heard you and Hermione talking about advanced spells. Can you please teach me, Anna? I'll fight him either way, but I'd have a better chance knowing what you know." Harry pleaded.

I sighed, "Harry James. When would I ever let you go into a situation without helping as much as possible? Of course, I'll teach you, and I'll be right by your side the whole time, even fighting this guy. You'll never be alone, Harry. I'm your friend, and I'm with you all the way."

The rest of the time and The Leaky Cauldron was spent teaching Harry Potter all of the spells I could think of. Soon enough, the Weasley's will be here, and I know they'll have something to say.

**I appreciate every favorite and follow that I receive, so thank you to everyone that has and will give their opinions! It means a lot.**


	10. Chapter 10

**As always, the HP world doesn't belong to me! Some of the timeline may be off a bit, but I am adjusted it to go with the storyline.**

It was a few days before we were due to board the train back to Hogwarts. Harry's training was going really, really well. He was a natural at dueling, and he was a quick at learning the fundamentals of spell work. Truthfully, I think Harry would make an incredible Auror. I may mention something to dad when I see him. He was supposed to be stopping down before we left for Kings Cross, because he isn't going to be able to actually see me off. We had written a few times, and his spirits really seemed to be declining. Since I left, mom was actually walking around the house and grounds, but she and dad had been fighting. He floo'd me the other day, because mother was going off on a tangent, and he was worried. Apparently, she said if something happened to me, my brother would come back home and all would be right. Obviously, dad was upset, because she had started to make plans of different ways to kill me or seriously hurt me to take me out of the running for the Cross fortune, and dad argued with her. Now, she is upset with him and threatening to leave him because he won't do what is needed to make her happy. It was a grim call, and since then I haven't felt exactly safe. I'm worried that mom is going to try and hire someone to hurt me, and hurt that she hates me enough to actually want to kill me. We had never gotten along, but I didn't realize the depth of how much she didn't like me. I didn't tell Harry, because he had been so excited about his training and his progress that I didn't want him to worry. Honestly, he had enough to worry about. That's why I was laying in my room, and he was in his. Today was a bad day, and I couldn't shake this fog that came over me. Soon enough, I had heard a growling and running down the hallway. When I looked out, I made eye contact with Harry. We walked to the top of the stairs together, and there stood Hermione and Ron arguing. Hermione's cat Crookshanks really hated Ron's rat Scabbers. I never commented, but I was always on Crooks side. There was something creepy about that rat. Hermione and Ron spotted us.

"Anna!" Hermione shouted with a grin. We had gotten a lot closer, and she truly was one of my best friends.

"Harry! Good to see you mate!" Ron shouted and then clapped Harry's back as we descended the stairs.

Ron still didn't like me, and as the years went by it became more apparent to everyone but Harry. I didn't dare say anything to Harry, because the Weasley's were family to him. Ron would wait until Harry was gone or preoccupied to insult me. Mostly comments about my heritage and how spoiled I was. How I didn't know pain or suffering, and how Harry would see how I was just as bad as Malfoy.

Speaking of Draco, Harry and I had caught a glimpse of him in Diagon Alley. He had really grown tall, and his features were starting to sharpen. He had angular check bones, and a strong jawline. He had forgone the slicked back hair, and had started wearing it down, and a little longer. He looked good, and happy. It hurt to see him so happy without me in his life. I'm not sure if I will ever get over that. I was pulled out of my reverie when the rest of the Weasley gang walked in. We were all sitting down at one of the tables when Arthur pulled Harry aside. I couldn't eavesdrop because the twins sat down on either side of me.

"Well hello there beautiful." Fred said.

"You are looking dashing today darling." This time is was George.

"More marvelous every time we see you." Fred.

"What do you say Cross? It's third year for you, yeah." George.

"First year you can go to Hogsmeade." Fred.

"First year to go on dates." George winked.

"What'd ya say you go with us?" Fred grinned.

"We would show you a good time." George.

"All sorts of tricks up our sleeves you know. We could show you some." Fred said, although suddenly they both turned pale. When I heard his voice, I knew why.

"I would greatly prefer you keep your tricks to yourself. My daughter doesn't need any more help getting into trouble." My dads deep baritone drawled. I turned around a grinned. My grin dimmed a bit when I noticed dad looking worn down.

"Dad! How are you? I've missed you!" I hugged him and whispered in his ear, "You look terrible. Are you okay? What can I do to help?"

"Just stay safe Annie. Follow the advice of Alastor. 'Constant Vigilance' he says. Just be careful. Your mom gets worse every day your brother is gone. I worry about you."

My face hardened and I pulled away. No one, not even my mother, was going to hurt my dad like this.

"Don't worry dad. Let her try and come after me. I don't care, but if she dares to hurt you, I won't hesitate to retaliate."

"Anna, I told you. You have to be careful with your magic. You can't just say things like that, or risk exposure. I can handle it." Dad whispered.

"I don't need any more magic than necessary, but I meant what I said. I would hesitate to defend you, or myself. Let her try." Dad and I nodded in understanding.

"Harry my boy! Where are you? Ah, I see Arthur has you tucked away. What on earth could be going on?" Dad barged his way into the small alcove Arthur and Harry were in.

"Merlin, Cross. Your dad is one terrifying man!" Fred and George said at the same time.

I laughed, "He likes to think so, but he's a softie at heart. Although, that may just be with me. I wouldn't mess with him or the things he loves!"

"Too true, Annie. You are one of the things I love. I'd do anything for you, kid."

The rest of the day was amazing. I got to spend time with dad, and he looked freer than I had ever seen him. I was with my friends that I know care about me, and the offhanded comments and mean looks from Ron and his mom didn't even bother me. When dad left, I went straight to my room to get ready for bed. I'm not sure what this next year at Hogwarts is going to bring, but whatever it is, I'll be ready for it.


End file.
